You Ghana Join the Club
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | You Ghana Join the Club |- |'Season' | 1 |- |'Episode' | 3 |- | Air Date | September 30, 1995 |- |} "You Ghana Join the Club" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is also one of the episodes in On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis After being thrown out of their favorite relaxing spot by a pesky group of ground squirrels, the TEDs, Timon and Pumbaa are forced to perform a series of tasks involving a vicious lion in order to get back inside. Eventually, the enraged lion sees through the TEDs game and declares all out war against them. Plot "You Ghana Join the Club" begins by introducing Timon the meerkat, and Pumbaa the warthog. At the start of the episode, Timon and Pumbaa are relaxing next to a pond under a shady tree. The two call it "the perfect spot to relax." Then, a group of ground squirrels named TED show up and take over Timon and Pumbaa's napping spot by building a fence. They kick the two out and make their own club called "Club TED." The blue TED tells Timon and Pumbaa that they're not welcomed to their club unless their names are TED, which gives Timon an idea. Timon knocks on the door of the fence and tells the TEDS that their names are both TED. The TEDs tell the two that in order to join the club, they have to do an "iniciation task." Timon and Pumbaa have to put jingly bells around the neck of a savage lion who lives in "Savage Rock", unaware that the TEDs are really hoping that the lion would eat them both. Timon and Pumbaa get to Savage Rock and see the lion sleeping. The two sneak inside to put the jingly bells around his neck, but as soon as they're about to do so, the lion wakes up and grabs Timon and Pumbaa. Timon makes up a story of them being Santa's helper elves and that the jingly bells are present for him. Then Timon tells the lion that he should never take it off his neck and the lion agrees. Timon and Pumbaa are back to the TEDs and tell them that their task is complete. But the TEDs suggest that they bring the jingly bells back to them. Timon and Pumbaa are back to Savage Rock. Timon sets an alarm clock and places it on the desk next to the lion. The clock rings and the lion wakes up to take a shower. After the lion puts the jingly bells on a hanger and gets in the shower, Timon and Pumbaa sneak inside to take them. Timon and Pumbaa go back to the TEDs with the jingly bells. Then the TEDs want them to put a suit on the lion (instead of putting the jingly bells back on him). Timon and Pumbaa are back at Savage Rock, dressed as telegram guys. After the two give the lion a telegram, the lion reads the letter that says that he must wear a suit. Timon and Pumbaa are now dressed as suit designers and put the suit on the lion. The lion likes the suit, but then he becomes suspicious of how the two look exactly like the visitors from before and starts attacking Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa are back to the TEDs now injured. The TEDs are about to ask them to go back to the lion to take the suit off, but Timon and Pumbaa disobey their orders and they have brought the lion with them. The lion realizes that it was the TEDs that kept sending Timon and Pumbaa to bother him and he starts attacking the ground squirrels. Meanwhile, Timon tells Pumbaa that he would never join a club that won't accept him as a member. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media